Day of Something
by DarkFirestarter
Summary: A different version of Day of recovery. Magneto's new recruits including Pietro save those who were captured.
1. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. A different version for Day of Recovery. Please let me know how it is.

Rogue sighed as she sat with her back against the wall of her padded cell. Through the thick glass she could see Logan on the table. The government officials were trying to get information out of him about the Sentinel attack. In the cell next to her was Evan, and next to Evan held Mr. McCoy. Prisoners because of their powers, she thought. Fred was still held in the green goo they had captured them in

A loud explosion echoed throughout the entire facility. As they got to their feet in the cells hoping it were the X-Men and the remaining Brotherhood coming to their rescue. "Watch out!" A guard yelled as they ducked for cover as another explosion came destroying the door.

"Must be Boom Boom." Evan said.

Logan sniffed the air. "Don't think so porcupine."

Four figures emerged form the smoke. "Well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice asked as the smoke cleared. Rogue's green eyes widened seeing Pietro standing with the three new recruits of his fathers.

"What do you want kid?" Logan asked glaring at him trying to get free still in case a fight was brought on.

"Hey we just figured you would like some help out."

"Somehow I doubt it." Evan said as Pietro zipped over to his nemesis cell. "You know we could always leave you here Daniels."

"Go ahead and try Maximoff."

Logan saw the big guy come towards him. He grabbed hold of the chains holding Logan down and broke them. "Don't know whether or not to thank you yet."

"Wait." He told him.

Fred had bust through the green goo and walked up angrily to Pietro. "You traitor!" He said holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Fred if ya do that than tha rest of us will be stuck here." Rogue told him.

Fred glanced at the other former member of the Brotherhood and put Pietro down with a thud. "Let them out too."

"I was getting there." Pietro said standing up as he brushed himself off. "Stand back Rogue." He said motioning to the guy in the brown trench coat. Rogue recognized him from the attack before she was taken prisoner. He had handed her an explosive card. Doing as Pietro asked she watched and the guy winked at her as he pulled out the Jack of Spades, charging it up he tossed it at the glass. Rogue shielded herself from the flying debris.

"Don't need anyone hurt around here speedy." Logan said taking the table and tossed it against Evan's cell as Evan was now released.

The big guy turned his entire body into metal and hit the glass, which held Mr. McCoy releasing him as well. "My thanks and gratefulness towards you." He said.

"What makes you think we can trust you after what you did?" Evan asked Pietro angrily getting up in his face.

"Hey we rescued you didn't we? Before those X-Geeks could."

The guy with red hair glanced over at them from the door which he was keeping watch. "We better get going mate we got company."

"Gambit make us an exit." Pietro ordered.

"Don` hafta tell me twice." Remy said charging up another card and tossed it at the wall creating their get-a-way. "After ya chere." He said smiling at Rogue.

"But if they come an` we're not here..."

"We'll worry about that later Stripes." Logan told her.

They left the room as the guards piled into the room. "They escaped!"


	2. Welcome my fellow Brothers

Authors Note: Please let me know whom you would like Rogue paired up with. Pietro? Remy? Piotr? John? Evan? Or even Blob?

"What happened?" Mystique asked angrily.

The X-Men were looking at the building, which seemed to have a huge hole in the side of the wall where their friends were being held. "Vell let's find out." Kurt said bamfing close enough to listen.

"Look sir we're very sorry." A guard said.

The man in a brown suit sighed. "Just tell me what happened here again."

"Four mutants entered the premises and freed the prisoners."

"Do we have these mutants on file?"

"Only one sir. The other three were unidentified." The guard said handing him a picture.

Kurt gasped as he recognized the photo and bamfed back. "Magneto's new recruits and Pietro were here."

Scott groaned. "Great, now how do we find them?"

"Scott don't worry." Jean told him putting her hand on his shoulder. "They won't put up without a fight; we just have to wait for them to contact us."

"I like hope their okay." Kitty said.

"I'm sure they are." Lance told her.

**********************************************

"Welcome my fellow brothers." Magneto said.

Rogue smirked. "Quite Stripes." Logan whispered to her. "What do you want Magneto? Why did you help us out?"

"I am giving you a choice. You can join forces with me or we can destroy you."

"Not much of a choice." Evan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know Daniels I'm thinking we should have left you there." Pietro said.

"I just have a question, mate." John said.

"What is it?" Sabretooth asked.

"We've seen those three use their powers, but the girl and the big guy we know nothing about yet."

"Yes chere what is your power?" Remy asked smiling at her.

"Ya really want ta know?" Rogue asked as he came closer to her.

"Yes impress us." Piotr said.

Rogue glanced back at Logan who nodded. "Go ahead kid, not stopping you."

Rogue smiled at the boys as she took off her glove and moved her hand closer to touch Remy's face. Pietro came behind Rogue quickly and grabbed her by her waist pulled her back before she could come in contact with him. "Sorry you boys don't want to know her power."

"Pietro!"

"Let her go Maximoff." Evan said forming some spikes down his arms.

"You see boys; her power is to absorb other mutant powers, along with their memories, leaving her unable to touch someone." Magneto said.

"Pietro ya don` lemme go than they'll see mah powers."

Pietro let her go an then stood next to his father. Logan chuckled. "Should have touched him."

"Why don't you show these boys your powers Wolverine?" Magneto said. "Just remember you try any thing and I have the advantage over you."

Logan looked at the X-men and then up at the new recruits of Magneto's allowing his claws to come out."

"That's interesting." Piotr said. "Just in your knuckles?"

"Actually the metal is throughout his entire skeleton." Magneto said.

"How could a mate survive something like that?"

"With a healing ability." Mr. McCoy said.

Evan not liking the look the Cajun was giving Rogue moved slightly closer towards her. They had to find a way out, or to contact the others.


	3. Rooms

~Authors Notes~

Okay so far the only boys chosen to be with Rogue are John, Pietro, and Remy. I will keep track next chapter.

"Now boys show our guests to their living quarters." Magneto said.

"We're not staying here." Logan growled.

"You don't have a choice."

"Well, I'm making that choice." He said letting out his claws.

Magneto used very little of his power and sent Logan against the wall. "Hey." Evan said.

"Don't make us angry Daniels." Pietro said. "We have the definite advantage here."

"Can't we contact the others?" Fred asked in a soft whisper to Rogue.

"Maybe Jean through telepathy." Rogue whispered back.

Sabretooth let out a low growl. "Don't even think about contacting your friends or you'll be dead before the night is over."

"Don't make threats you can't take out." Logan said getting to his feet. "You touch any of these kids and you'll be dead before the nights over."

"I'll second that motion." Mr. McCoy said.

"Now no need to get violent." Magneto said chuckling. "Do as you're told and you'll be fine. Show them to their rooms."

The four boys nodded leading the way to their five guests. "Well chere ya may room with Remy." He said smiling at her.

"Ah'd rather room with Toad than with ya." Rogue said.

Pietro chuckled. "Your room is over here Roguey, next to mine like old times."

"I'm confused." Evan said.

"When Rogue was with the Brotherhood her room was next to mine."

"Don` ya mean yer room was next ta mahne, ah joined before ya did."

"You were apart of them?" Piotr asked.

"Only fer a couple of months before ah joined tha X-Men."

"I think that'll be a long story mate." John said before Remy could ask why.

~Authors Note 2~

Sorry it's kind of short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer


	4. A little Rietro Caliban

Authors Note:

Okay sorry about the mix up. My sister's disks and mine got mixed up but it's all straightened up now. The results so far are:

Remy: 11

Pietro: 7

John: 1

Piotr: 0

Fred: 0

Evan: -1

"Need anything?" Pietro asked leaning against Rogue's doorframe.

Rogue looked around and shook her head. "Nothin` ah can think of. Pietro why did ya betray `em?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yea ah would. Ya`ll think ah betrayed ya didn` ya?"

Pietro nodded as he sat on her bed. "Yea we did."

"Well lemme tell ya that ya`ll had nothin` ta do with it. Mystique made it look lahke tha X-Men were the enemy takin` their shape ta attack me an` ah went willingly ta her sahde." She sighs. "When ah touched her durin` tha field trip Scott an` ah were on ah discovered tha truth. She was just usin` me an` ah joined with tha X-Men."

Pietro sighed. "My story's a bit more complicated Rogue. Magneto is my father. He's been there the entire time for me, I knew he was still around after Asteroid M was destroyed. I just wasn't sure about Mystique, but she showed up one night, kicked Tabitha out and brought Wanda and some watched for Wanda in."

"So yer father put Wanda inta that place cause she couldn` control her powers?"

"Yea he told me it was for the best and I went along with him."

She smirks. "Ah wonder why they hadn` put me in a place lahke that."

"Because maybe Xavier thinks you can control your powers one-day."

Rogue shook her head. "No ah overheard tha professor talkin` one day ta Scott and Jean that nahght ah joined. He doesn` believe it's possible fer me ta ever be able ta control mah powers, ta be able ta touch someone without hurtin` `em or anythin` lahke that."

"Now dear child you should learn to not believe everything Charles says." Magneto said walking into the room. "There is a way you can touch people without hurting them but it would mean you wouldn't have your powers."

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked his father confused.

Magneto held a box in his hands and opened it taking out a grey collar. "This is a Genosha collar. On the island of Genosha many years ago it was used to control mutants by taking their powers away. It's your is you want it. Call it a gift."

"Why are ya doin` this?" Rogue asked very suspiciously.

"Because I can't afford to wake up and find my mutants drained of their powers and it may help you learn control as well." He set the box with the collar on the desk. "It is your choice Rogue."

Rogue and Pietro watched as he left. "Well?" Pietro asked.

"Ah... ah don` know. Ah think ah'll have Mr. McCoy look at it first."

"Same thing I'd say." He said smiling at her and frowned when he saw an intruder at the door. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted ta wish the femme good nahght." Remy said.

"Well you did so leave."

"Pietro be nahce."

"But he's a..."

"Mutant just lahke us."

***************************

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked Ray.

Ray nodded. "Yea he'll be able to tell us." He said.

"Vow ze smell is horrible down here." Kurt said.

"It's a sewer Kurt." Scott said. "It's supposed to smell like it."

"Are we getting close?" Jean asked.

Just then Caliban came out from behind the corner. "How can I help you?"

"We need you to find our friends. They were taken by Magneto." Ray said.

Caliban nodded. "Who do you want located first?"

The mutants all exchanged a look and thought. "Rogue." Scott said. "Tell us where Rogue is."

"Scott..." Jean started to say but was cut off.

"Jean, Logan won't let Magneto separate them so we find Rogue we find the others."

"I have located her."


	5. Genosha Collar?

Mr. McCoy looked over the Genosha collar with Logan looking slightly as well. "Well, I see nothing that would hurt you on it."

"Yea well I wouldn't wear that thing all the time Stripes." Logan told her. "Something fishy about Magneto suddenly wanting to be nice to us." He sniffed the air for a second and glanced at the door.

"You may enter." Mr. McCoy said.

Rogue watched as Remy entered the room. "What do ya want?" She asked curiously.

"Well you disappeared from your room an` ah came looking` for you cherie."

"Well ya found me."

"Rogue please be nice." Mr. McCoy said. "Apparently this young man was worried about you."

"Oui." Remy said nodding.

************************************

"Okay now everyone be on alert." Scott said. "There's no telling if their alone or Magneto's new recruits would be with them."

"Who put you in charge?" Mystique asked.

"Look I this is your fault the Professor is gone, and we're only keeping you around until we find him."

"Scott calm down." Jean told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find the professor and the others."

"Wow this is kind of cool, our first real mission." Jamie said smiling.

"We're only back up." Rahne told him.

Jamie shrugged. "Still a mission.

"Have to admit the kid has a point." Bobby said.

"I'm not a kid."

"No your just younger then the rest of us twerp." Ray said.

"I am young and I'm not a twerp. Ms. Ororo they're calling me names."

Ororo glanced back as the kids lowered their heads. "They'll stop Jamie."

"Isn't it like too risky to bring them too?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Vell ve don't have a choice Keety." Kurt said. "They vouldn't stay vith the Morlock's."

"They want their members back as bad as we want Freddy back, yo." Todd said.

Lance nodded. "And we'll be able to payback Pietro."

************************************

"Why the glum face mate?" John asked Pietro.

Pietro shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I'm not too keen on trusting Gambit."

"Well we all don't fully trust each other yet. Takes time."

"I don't believe that's the complete reason." Piotr said eyeing Pietro. "I think it has something to do with the girl."

"What the Goth chick?" John asked.

Without being noticed Pietro quickly came in front of John and held him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't ever call her that."

"Sorry, mate no need to get all touchy."

************************************

"Ya didn` hafta walk me back at mah room ya know." Rogue said.

"Well cherie, Remy be a gentlemen." He said opening her bedroom door for her.

"Ya mean swamp rats are gentlemen?"

Remy chuckled. "Ya may call Remy whatever you wish cherie. Just one question."

"Yea?"

"What be goin` on between you and the bosses son?"

"Between me an` Pietro?" Rogue asked chuckling softly. "There is nothing` goin` on between me an` Pietro."

"Well Remy thinks tha homme would care at differ on dat subject." He told her putting the Genosha collar back into it's box. "Ah hope ya decahde at try dat out cherie."

~Authors Note~

Sorry about Remy's accent if it's seriously bad. I just can't really write out Cajun accents.


	6. A little help for the good guys

"So do we just bust in and take them?" Kitty asked.

"No we can't." Scott said. "They might hurt them."

"But they could be like torturing them or something really bad like that."

Lance put his arms around Kitty. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Then we move in fast, grab the, and move out fast. No questions asked." Mystique said.

"We can't risk putting them in danger let alone ourselves." Scott said glaring at her.

"It's not my fault they got captured."

"No it's your fault the professor is missing."

"Hey guys we got company." Amara said.

The members of the X-Men and Brotherhood looked up and some gasped at who was standing I front of them. "What can we help you with?" Mystique asked.

"I came to help. Not to get your friends back but to get back at my father and my dear sweet brother Pietro." Wanda said.

"We could use all the help we can get." Jean said before Scott could get anything out.

"So glad you're not hurt my crimson flower." Todd said.

"Back off wart breath." She said glaring at him.

**********************************

"Pietro put him down." Magneto ordered. Pietro glanced at his father seeing his stern look and set John back down. "Explain."

"I kind of called the sheila a Goth chick and the mate got all made." John said.

"We need their help so do not repeat what you call the Rogue to her face. She has quite a temper."

"How do you know?" Piotr asked.

"She was once apart of the Brotherhood.. Mystique made a mistake by allowing Rogue to come in contact with her skin and she learned the truth and went to Xavier's. She was a quite respectable teammate."

~Authors Note~

Okay as of last night the results stand as so

Remy: 19

Pietro: 13

John: 1

Piotr: 1

Evan: -1

Please keep voting


	7. A little RemyRogue

"So tell Remy are ya thinking` of wearin` dat devahce, cherie?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don` know yet. Mr. McCoy says it's sahfe but ah don` trust Magneto."

"What's not at trust?"

"Ya obviously don` know him very well or fought against him now have ya?"

Remy shook his head. "Sorry can` say Remy has." He smiled at her. "Just make sure Remy be tha first a know you have it on oui?"

"Ah'll think `bout it Cajun."

******************************************

"Look, if it'll make you feel better make I'll go and apologize to the Sheila how's that?" John asked.

"She won't know you said it." Pietro said.

"I'll tell her then."

"Fine-do-whatever-you want-hurt-her-and-I'll-hurt-you-got-it?" Pietro asked angrily and quickly.

"I reckon you need to lay off the smoko's mate." John said going down the hall.

Pietro sighed heavily rubbing his temples and sped off to go to bed. Piotr just shook his head and finished reading his book. He didn't wish to get into their little brawls.

******************************************

Remy kissed Rogue's gloved hand. "Until the morning` cherie."

"Rahght." She said as he left.

Remy walked out of her room and right into John. "Goin` someplace homme?"

"Need to talk to the Sheila."

"Well Remy suggests you leave it `till morning` since tha cherie be getting` ready fer her beauty sleep, although Remy t`ink she don` need it."

"Well, I won't be long then." John said going around Remy and knocked on Rogue's door.

"Come in." She said turning and saw John.

******************************************

Evan sighed rolling over on his side. "This is impossible. How do they expect us to sleep in this place?" He looked over and saw Fred asleep. "Figures you could, you worked for the guy before."

******************************************

"When do we plan our escape?" Logan asked.

Mr. McCoy shrugged. "I'm not quite sure we can Logan."

"Hell we can't."

"We try and they may try hurting one of the students and I refuse to put them in that sort of danger."

Logan sighed. "Fine we won't escape, we'll wait for the others to find us. Only cause I don't want the kids hurt."

Remy: 29

Pietro: 19

John: 2

Piotr: 1

Evan: -1

Fred: 0

Aussie lingo: (okay so I cheated and found a site, so sue me, please don't ^_^

Smoke's: coffee breaks


	8. A little JohnRogue Discussing

"That's the place?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

They looked at the old warehouse. "That's what Caliban said." Ray told her. "Now what do we do?" He asked.

Jean and Scott both exchanged looks. They knew either their teammates were sleeping or thinking of a way to escape. "We need to make sure they can't get hurt."

"Can ve make contact with them vithout Magneto knowing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure." Jean said.

"Don't worry Jean, we'll figure out something." Scott said putting his arm over her shoulder, she looked up and smiled at him as he returned the smile.

Mystique scuffed. "Let's just get this over with. I want my teammate back."

******************************************

Rogue looked up. "Oh hey John."

"Hey look I came to apologize."

"What fer?" She asked confused.

"Well I called ya a name earlier when you weren't around and Pietro, well the mate got real mad about it."

"An` what name would that be?" She asked.

John looked quite embarrassed. "I called you a Goth Chick."

Rogue smirks. "An` Pietro got mad `bout ya callin` me that? He used at call me that all tha tahme."

"He did?" He asks shocked as she nods.

"But when ah left at join tha X-Men it turned from Goth Chick at Traitor so go figure."

John shrugs. "Well, I'll just have to talk with the mate later then. Just wanted to say sorry, Sheila."

"Ah accept yer apology." Rogue said smiling.

John nods and leaves her room quickly. He knows his face is probably as red as his flaming hair. "Why'd the Sheila go and smile at me." He muttered under his breath.

~Authors note~

Pietro: 44

Remy: 37

John: 3

Piotr: 2

Fred: 0

Evan: -1


	9. Thoughts and Planning

Piotr glanced up from his book and noticed when John walked by his face was the same color of his hair and shook his head. "She'll tear us all apart." He placed a bookmark in his book and shut it setting it back on the book shelf. He walked down the hall and peaked in the girls room. Sure enough she was fast asleep, the covers half on her. He had to smile slightly knowing that as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. He crept in quietly and pulled the covers up and around her. "Good night." He whispered leaving as he shut the door behind him.

*********************************

"Place is locked up tighter then a pickle jar." Logan growled.

"Well Kurt and I can like get in no problem." Kitty said. "But I'm not totally sure what's on the other side."

"Just our friends, some creeps, and a traitor." Lance said putting his arm on Kitty's shoulder.

"Well I don't care how you do it just break the door down." Mystique said getting quite annoyed. "I want my teammate back."

Logan glanced at her. "What did you say?"

"I said I wanted my teammate back."

"Yea after that."

"I didn't say anything."

"Well you muttered something so I suggest unless you don't want to be the bait you tell us what you said."

Mystique saw all eyes on her and cursed under her breath. "Fine you wish to know what I said. I said I want my daughter back as well."

"What?!"

Mystique looked at Kurt who's blue fur was a pale looking color and his blue eyes widened. "That's right Kurt. Your sister is in there."

"Rogue's meine schwester?" Kurt asked confused. "Diese Dose't ist Ereignis. Rogue Dose't ist meine Schwester. Wir don't sogar anschaut ähnlich."

"Kid we can't understand a word your saying." Logan said shaking his head.

"How can rogue and Kurt be related?" Jamie asked confused. "She's from Mississippi and he's from Germany."

"I was able to hide Rogue before Magneto could experiment on her like he did to Kurt. The experiments are too horrible to speak of."

"But she's my sister?!"

*********************************

Rogue woke up with a start thinking she had heard Kurt. "That's stupid Kurt's not even here." she said falling back asleep.

*********************************

"So they found us?" Magneto asked.

Sabretooth nods. "They're advising a plan right now to rescue their friends."

"Let them come and try. It will only make it easier on us to destroy them." 

****

~Translation~

meine schwester: my sister

Diese Dose't ist Ereignis. Rogue Dose't ist meine Schwester. Wir don't sogar anschaut ähnlich: This can't be happening. Rogue can't be my sister. We don't even look alike

****

~Poll~

Pietro: 52

Remy: 49

Piotr: 3

John: 3

Fred: 1

Evan: 1


	10. Executing plans

"Some how I don't believe half of your story Mystique." Jean said.

"Rogue is my daughter. I adopted her when she was four years old." Mystique said truthfully. "Five years ago I put her under Irene's care. For her own protection to keep her powers from manifesting. Rogue came in contact with another boy at the school dance and her powers manifested. Irene saw this. She is also known as Destiny."

Kurt smirks. "Right the mutant who can see the near future, whom is also blind."

"Correct."

**************************

Magneto looked at his four recruits along with Sabretooth. The boys looks quite tired as they should since he woken them up. "What's this about boss?" John asked trying to keep his eyes opened.

"It would seem like the X-Men and members of the Brotherhood have located our little hideout and have came to rescue their friends. Their outside now trying to think of a plan to get inside."

"What do we do?" Remy asked.

"We let them come in, but we don't allow them to come near our 'guests' understood?"

The four boys nodded. "Who stands guard at the dorms?" Pietro asked hoping he could.

"Well you know these people homme so perhaps you should be up front." Remy said.

"He's right leaving me to protect the dorms, right mate?" John asked.

"Wrong homme. Remy volunteers himself."

"Enough." Sabretooth growled as they looked at him. "Colossus will watch the dorms. You three come with me."

The three nodded defeated all wishing they could change places with the big Russian, mostly for the same reason. To protect the one known as 'Rogue' and Sabretooth must have known it as well.

**************************

"Everyone got their assignments?" Scott asked taking charge.

They all nodded including the Brotherhood who didn't like taking orders from the other side, but wanted their teammate back and couldn't think of any good plans. "Fine let's rock this place." Lance said. Kitty giggled and rolled her eyes at his pun.

**************************

Rogue woke up to get a glass of water and saw Piotr outside of the rooms as if he was standing guard. "What's goin` on?" She asked.

"You should be in your room and stay in there Rogue." He told her.

"Is something` wrong?"

"Just some uninvited guests?"

"Ya mean tha X-Men don` ya?"

"I was just told to stand guard and not let any one by me or near the rooms."

Rogue nods. "But how do ah get a glass of water if yer blockin` tha way at tha kitchen?" She asked smiling.

"I'll go with you." Magneto said. "Can't have any one taking you just yet young Rogue. So much you don't know yet."

Remy: 59

Pietro: 56

John: 3

Piotr: 3

Fred: 1

Evan: 2


	11. Truth and fire dogs

~Authors Note~

Sorry for confusing some people about Logan being in two places. As for a certain reviewer I will be ignoring your flame, since it's useless and I really couldn't care less. Okay on with the story J 

"Is there something` goin` on ah should know `bout?" rogue asked as Magneto went with her into the kitchen.

"Not a thing dear child. Just some old friends."

"Ya know they'll get us out of ehre don` ya?"

"I know that they will try to." He said watching her grab a glass from the top cupboard and walked over to the sink. "I see you put the collar on."

"Mr. McCoy said ah should try it out fer tha nahght."

"Have you tested it yet?"

She shook her head as she took a sip of the cool water. "No not yet."

************************************

"Anything yet ?" Mystique asked.

"Nothing yet boss lady." Toad said. "So snookums want to do something after this?"

Wanda glared at him. "Don't ever call me that."

"Okay baby cakes."

Wanda stopped in her tracks and spun around her eyes burning with fire as she glared at him. "Toad if you don't stop I'll kill you right after I kill my father and my brother."

"How nice of you to ad me in your killing spree." Quicksilver said appearing near them leaning against the wall.

Toad whispered into the communicator. "Quicksilver is here yo."

"Miss me guys?"

"Pietro." Wanda said angrily sending an energy burst towards him which he quickly dodged just missing him. "Hey no messing up my new place."

************************************

"Quicksilver I here yo." They heard Toad's voice whisper. 

"Good." Avalanche said clenching his fists. "Lt's locate them."

"Not so fast there mate. See you ain't getting by me." Pyro said

Shadowcat looked at him. "Where's Rogue and like everyone else?"

"Their all perfectly fine, especially your friend Rogue." He said smiling. "You guys won't be though. Sorry mates." He said using his flame thrower and created a dog-like creature out of the flames.

************************************

Nightcrawler continued to bamf around the place trying to locate everyone. He slowly turned the corner and hurried against the wall. Colossus was down the hall. It was as if he was on guard. "Anything yet Colossus?" He heard Magneto ask.

"Nothing."

"I suggest you try sleeping child."

"How can ah sleep with all tha yellin` goin` `round here an` their ehre at rescue us." Rogue asked. "Ah should wake tha others."

"That would be a bad idea."

Nightcrawler looked and saw Rogue. Her X-uniform slightly torn up around the arms and noticed some weird collar around her neck. He had no choice, he had to act quickly. He bamfed near Rogue. "Hi." He grabbed her arm and looked at a shocked Magneto and Colossus. "Bye." He bamfed them both away.

Magneto glared at the smoke. "Find them."

************************************

"Rogue are you okay?" Nightcrawler asked.

Rogue nods. "Ah'm fahne, but tha others are in the bedrooms."

He nods. "Ve'll get them out. There is something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Mystique is your mother. Our mother?"

Rogue's green eyes widened. "What did ya say?"

"She said she adopted you vhen you vere four. Jean probed her mind for ze truth too."

"So that's what Magneto meant when he said ah had a lot at learn." She said mostly to herself.

"Nightcrawler like move it!" Shadowcat said as she and Avalanche came around the hall being chases by a fire dog.

"Rogue?" Avalanche asked shocked. "You're okay?"

"Ah'm fahne." She said seeing the fire dog come closer towards them. "John ah swear if that dog touches me ah'll kill ya."

The fire dog came to a sudden stop. Pyro came around the corner. "Sheila what are you doing out of your room and by them?"

"Ve're taking her vith us."

"Remy don` t`ink so homme." Gambit said coming behind them shuffling his cards.

Remy: 69

Pietro: 64

John: 3

Piotr: 3

Fred: 1

Evan: 2


	12. Searching and rivals

"Where do we go now?" Evan asked.

Logan sniffed the air. "Stripes is that way." He said going right. Evan and Fred shrugged following with Mr. McCoy in tow.

*************************************

"Well, then we'll make our own exit." Avalanche said angrily sending a tremor towards Gambit. Gambit jumped out of the way quickly just missing the tremor. "Not nice monsieur." He said charging up one of his cards. 

Rogue stood in front of Avalanche. "Ya aim ta hit him Cajun an` yer goin` ta hafta hit me too."

"Didn't know you cared so much Roguey."

"Shut up." She muttered.

"We could use some help here." Shadowcat said softly in the communicator.

"Don't mind if I do." Pietro said quickly running and grabbed Rogue's arm and led her away from the X-Men.

"Give her back." Shadowcat said angrily.

"Sorry Kitty-cat. No can do. She's on our side now."

"Oh ah am?" Rogue asked confused. "Ya know ah should take this collar off and zap ya a couple of tahmes."

"Cherie may zap me as many times as she wishes." Gambit said.

Quicksilver gave him and look and wrapped his arms around Rogue. "Stay away from her Cajun. 

~Authors Note~

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Been really busy getting X-Mas shopping done and working over-time at work.

Remy: 82

Pietro: 84

Piotr: 3

John: 4

Fred: 1

Evan: 2


	13. A deal?

Avalanche and Shadowcat exchanged looks. They never saw Quicksilver act this way before, especially towards Rogue. 

"This zis getting interesting." Nightcrawler whispered. "Let my sister go."

"Your sister?" Quicksilver asked confused as he looked at Rogue.

"Apparently Mystique adopted me when ah was four." She told him.

"We're leaving with Rogue." Avalanche said angrily.

"Sorry, you can leave but you ain't taking her with you." Quicksilver said holding Rogue closer to him.

Rogue could feel his heart beat racing with her body against his. She looked past the three X-Men and saw Pyro still over there. She saw some pain in his eyes. She looked a bit past him and noticed the others had arrived. "Let her go now." Cyclops ordered. He put his hand up to his visor ready to aim and fire at any chance he got.

"Afraid that's not going to happen any time soon mate." Pyro said chuckling.

"You don't have a choice here bub." Wolverine said letting his claws out and put them to Pyro's throat. "We have your teammate, you have ours. Fair exchange."

Shadowcat, Avalanche, and Nightcrawler moved backwards slowly towards their teammates. Quicksilver was showing no sign of letting Rogue go as Sabretooth, and Colossus showed up. "You best not be holding the cherie too tight." Gambit hissed to Quicksilver.

Quicksilver flashed his blue eyes angrily at the Cajun. "I'm not." He thought for a second and leaned a bit closer to Rogue. "I'm not holding you too tight am I?" He asked in a soft whisper as she shook her head slightly.

"I would suggest you letting Pyro go, Wolverine." Magneto said flying into the hallway over head and landed softly on the metal floor in front of his son.

"Not until they let Rogue go."

Mystique moved ahead. "Let my daughter go Eric." Her yellow eyes flashed with fury, she was ready to strike at any time."

"A traitor, how nice and a touching reunion. But none of you are going any where. You'd be dead before you got the chance to escape."

Some of the younger recruits gasped, unsure on if Magneto's threat was real or not, but in their training they had learn not to take his threats so lightly. To believe them until proven otherwise. "Don` ya dare touch `em!" Rogue said.

Quicksilver not wanting his father to hurt her quickly put his gloved hand over her mouth. "Now my dear child, I have intentions with you so you won't be harmed." Magneto told her.

"Don't touch her." Iceman said finding his voice, although he wasn't sure why he yelled it out.

"Ah'll make ya a deal." Rogue's muffled voice said under Pietro's hand.

"What was that?" He asked curiously motioning for his son to uncover her mouth as he did. "Repeat what you said Rogue."

"Ah said ah'll make ya a deal."

"what sort of deal?"

"Ya let `em go unharmed an` ah'll stay here."

"Rogue don't say that." Mystique gasped.

"You do know what your saying?" Rogue looked at her teammates who were shaking their heads no to her and mouthing stuff to her . She shut he eyes and nodded. "Very well."

"That isn't a deal." Wolverine growled.

"It is now." Sabretooth growled back.

"Now I assume you'll be letting Pyro go now. You are lucky to be leaving this place alive."

"Rogue you like can't…" Shadowcat pleaded.

Rogue didn't look up but sighed. "ah have no choice. Ah can` let ya`ll get hurt."

~Authors Note~

Special thanks to Umi_wave for her suggestion ^_^

Pietro: 106

Remy: 96

John: 5

Piotr: 3

Evan: 2

Fred: 1


	14. after

"Sabretooth will you show our guests out." Mangeto asked smiling victoriously.

"This ain't over yet bub." Wolverine growled.

Rogue had refused the meet the eyes of her teammates as they passed her. She felt Pietro's grip around her loosen slightly, but not too much. 'We'll get you out of here soon Rogue.' She heard in her head as she looked up and saw a sympathetic Jean looking at her. She sighed seeing the others leave. She noticed Kitty looked like she was going to cry. Well least she won` hafta share her room with me for a while, she thought.

"Well, now that that's done." Magneto said. "Pietro why don't you escort Rogue back to her room so she can get some rest."

"Sure father." He said nodding he said leading Rogue away ignoring the glares his other three teammates were shooting him.

"Bloody wanker." John muttered under his breath

"If de homme thinks he can keep the cherie to himself, den Remy gonna have to teach him a lesson."

"I believe we should talk about this matter later." Piotr said seeing Sabertooth coming their way.

**********************

"Why?"

"Huh?" The girl asked fixing the sheets on her bed.

"Why did you do it."

"Ah.. Ah don` know. Ah didn` want yer father ta hurt `em an` it seemed lahke tha only way."

Pietro nods and sits on her newly made bed. "I'm sorry."

"What `bout?"

"Following my father and leading you all into a trap."

Rogue smirks. "If tha famous Pietro Maximoff actually apologizing`, ah think someone should alert tha media."

Pietro chuckled. "Very funny."


	15. Talking

"I don't think this is what my father meant to happen Rogue." Pietro said.

"Than what did he mean?"

"He only gave us orders to free you from that government place. I think he was afraid or something."

"Pietro you father doesn` know tha meanin` of tha word afraid."

The white haired boy sighed "I deserved that."

"No he does." Rogue told him.

"Are they really that mad at me?"

"Who?"

"The Brotherhood?"

Rogue smirks eyeing him. "What do ya think? Ya practically had us killed."

"Ididnot."

"Fahne yer father almost had us killed. His stupid Sentinel trick an` our getting` captured. Gawd fer all we know this is all apart of his plan. He already got all of us exposed that much is obvious with those news cameras. Why doesn` he just kill us an` get it over with. Than he can take over tha world."

"Because dear Rogue I don't need you dead." Magneto's voice said as both teens looked up at the door where he stood.

"But everyone else rahght?"

"All mutants should be on the same track. Being more superior to those mere humans we should be the ones in charge, not them. Not hiding because we're afraid of what they'll think of us."

"Than why did ya hahde so long?" she asked as she brought her hands up to her neck and undid the collar and set it next to her on the bed.

Pietro's blue eyes widened. With her collar off she could absorb them all and use their powers to escape. She would also know their feelings for her too. He didn't mind her knowing how he felt, but the other three he had problems with. "I did wish for Pietro to return to the Brotherhood to lead them into the right track, but it seems as if you mother has different plans."

Rogue narrowed her green eyes. "She's not mah mother."

"Adopted mother yes, but birth mother no." Magneto said. "Your real mother was quite different."

"Ya knew mah parents."

"I did. Your father was not that happy to learn his wife had given birth to a mutant, but your mother loved you either way."

~Authors Note~

Okay I have no clue about Rogue's birth parents so I made it up. If anyone does know anything let me know ^_^


	16. Rogue's past

"Ah.. Ah don` understand." Rogue said shaking her head confused.

"Your mother was best friends with me wife Magda. They were both from the same Gyspy clan. Our first daughter Anya was killed in a house fire. A few years later she had given birth to twins. Pietro and Wanda. Your mother Amelia was also pregnant and a few months later you were born. Your father James, did love you when you were first born Rogue." He took a breathe letting Rogue and his son, and their listeners at the door take it all in.

"Up until when he discovered Wanda and Pietro were mutants along with myself. Magda and I spent many happy years together until she learned I did not agree with the way humans were treating mutants and she fled. I took Pietro and Wanda away from your family, mostly your father whom had informed the government. When you were almost four your powers manifested for the first time causing your mother to go into a coma. Your father put the blame on you, a young three year old girl with two white stripes in her brown hair. You were instantly put up for adoption where Mystique adopted you. Five years ago she put you under the care of Irene Adler."

Rogue let out the breath she was holding. She had no clue about her past, not ever and now she knew everything she was curious about her entire life. "Is mah mother still in a coma?"

Magneto sighed. "That I do not know Rogue."

"Wait father is Rogue her real name?" Pietro asked curiously.

His father shook his head. "Rogue is the name Mystique gave to you when she adopted you."

"An` mah real name is…"

"Your real name is Marie D'Ancanto

"Sounds French ta me." Remy muttered smiling.

A/N: some of Magneto's past is from the comics, like Magda and their daughter Anya, but some I just kind of made up


	17. Plans

"Is there a way ah can locate mah real parents?" Rogue asked curiously.

"You can try, but please do not expect my help." Magneto told her. "You should get some rest now, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Pietro asked his father.

"We plan our attack on humanity."

"But the X-Men…" St. John started as Magneto raised his hand to cut him off.

"The X-Men won't do anything to get in our way. We have one of their own and if they want her safety they will not interfere."

"An` if they do what will ya do? Kill me?" Rogue asked.

Magneto chuckled. "Come now child. I wouldn't kill you. If I did I believe some of my own kind would try to hunt me down." He said leaving the room Sabertooth following.

"Da homme got dat right." Remy said. "We'd be after him."

Piotr nods and sees Rogue yawn trying to cover it. "We should let her sleep for now." He said nodding to her and left.

"You get your rest Sheila." St John said smiling at her. "We're not that bad of mates once ya get to know us."

Pietro smirks. "I'm the nice guy around here, those three are just trouble, okay two only cause the big guy is usually quiet." He said ignoring the two glares the Aussie and the Cajun were shooting at him.

***********************************

"This is unacceptable." Mystique said angrily.

"There is nothing we can do now." Ororo said in a calm voice. "We are all worried for Rogue's safety, and the best thing to do now if wait."

"For what? Magneto to kill her?"

Kurt cringed at the though of Magneto killing his sister, even if he just found out the truth that she's his adopted sister it still hurt.

"Look he won't hurt Stripes and you know that. He does and he has a lot of hell to pay." Logan said. "What we have to do now is get a good nights rest and think about our next move. We know where their hide out is and no doubt they'll have it wired with all sorts of booby traps inside and out."

"So what do we do?" Kitty asked as Lance wrapped his arms around his worried girlfriend.

"We devise a plan of attack and get Rogue back. By all means necessary." Scott said sternly.


	18. More plans

Poll update, which took a very long time to count every review. *collapses* Next chapter the voting will end and whoever has the most wins. ^_^

Pietro: 129

Remy: 128

Piotr: 5

John: 9

Evan: 2

Fred: 1

"Anything yet?" Kitty asked as she stretched her legs and stood next to Jean.

Jean sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples and shook her head. "I can't locate the professor anywhere. If he was here we'd have Rogue on our side."

"I just like totally don't understand it." She said. "Why would Rogue stay with them."

"To give all of us our freedom." Scott said coming up behind the two girls. "She's proven her loyalty to us long before she joined us."

"Like when she saved you from being kidnapped." Kitty said remembering how Fred had a huge crush on Jean and had kidnapped her to go out with him. "Or the time she saved you from your powers."

"Yes, I remember. And the time she saved Scott from Mystique."

"Vhy are you talking bout her like she's dead?" Kurt asked angrily. "I vant to get my sister back."

"And we will Kurt. We just need to think of a plan."

"Think faster." The blue elf said.

"Look the elf is right. We need to think faster on this. I suggest we break off into two groups. One group located the professor and the other gets Rogue." Logan said. "We know of their location. We get Sabretooth out we could get in undetected."

"But won't they know he's missing?" Kitty asked.

"That's where I come in." Mystique said walking towards them as she slowly transformed into Sabretooth. "Let's get my daughter out of that hell hole." She said in his voice.

*****************************

"They will come for her." Sabertooth said.

"Yes I know." Magneto said smiling. "And we'll be waiting when they do."

"And the girl."

"She plays a very important key in my plan. It's only a shame we couldn't have Wolverine stay a bit longer."

Sabretooth let out a low throat growl at the name of his nemesis. 

A/N: Any ideas on how to take over humanity? Sorry it's short.


	19. A small chat

And the winner is…………….

Rogue woke up as she glanced at her clock. She groaned softly seeing it was only 3:20. "Ah still got a couple of hours." She said softly as she put her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet, maybe because she couldn't hear Kitty's breathing on the other side of the room. But then again she wasn't home. She sighed as she got to her feet, grabbed a robe Magneto gave to her, and left her room. Her feet froze against the cold metal floor. She wished she had her socks on or at least some slippers. She glanced in the kitchen not seeing any one as she went to get a glass of water.

"Having problems sleeping?" A voice from the darkness of the next room asked.

Rogue glanced over grabbing her glass and walked slowly into the living room where a face came into view. "What are ya doin` op?"

"The same thing you are. Can't sleep." Piotr said turning the miny lamp back on.

She nodded as she took a seat next to him on the couch,. She looked down at the table and noticed some drawings. "Ya did these?"

"Yes, their not very good."

Rogue picked one up and examined it. It was a drawing of Bayville school. "It's very good. Ah could never get the lightin` rahght every tahme ah tried ta draw tha school."

"You draw?" He asked his thick heavy accent showing.

Rogue nodded. "Well ah doodle. Nothing` lahke these." She said coming across a picture of a girl, she looked about fourteen maybe fifteen and pretty. "This yer girlfriend?"

Piotr glanced at the drawing. "My sister."

"She's pretty."

"Illyana was not happy when I left."

"Why did ya leave?"

"I did not have a choice.

"Everyone has a choice."

"Not me. It was either go or… I've said too much already." Piotr said gently taking his drawings back and gathered them into a pile and stood up. "You should go back to bed."

"Do ya ever write her?"

"No."

"Ya should. Even if it's just short, ya know let her know yer okay an` that." Rogue said standing as well. "If as was yer sister ah'd be getting` worried bah now."

Piotr watched as Rogue put her empty glass into the dishwasher and made her way back to her room. He didn't dare move until he heard the sound of her door close. He sighed heavily. Magneto had enough information on Remy, John, and himself to keep them there for the rest of their lives. But he knew one thing. Rogue was right. He needed to let Illyana know he was all right.

*****************************

Magneto paced in his room staring out of the dark window seeing nothing but a brick wall. His plans were nearly finished and nearly flawless. He would teach humans to never taunt mutants again and instead fear them. Using Rogue he can pick a random person and make this come true. E felt a small twinge of sadness for the child, but it quickly passed. He picked up the photo of a girl about eighteen years of age. Having blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Tomorrow you die." He said chuckling.

Okay decided to make Rogue's powers more interesting and bring in *drum roll* Miss Marvel! Carol Danvers.

Pietro! *ducks from miscellaneous objects being thrown* the reviewers picked not me! But I promise the votes were totally close.

If anyone wants I will make a story with Romy, Ryro, or Piotr/Rogue. Just review a plot for the story J or e-mail me roguexmenevolution@yahoo.com


	20. Breakfast Ala Acolytes

Rogue woke up the next morning to arguing coming from another room. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head trying to block out the noise, but was very unsuccessful. "Their gonna die." She groaned as she took a quick shower, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. "Don` ya`ll know what sleepin` in means?"

She held back a laugh at the picture before her. Eggs, broken, milk splattered, it looked like pancake mix on the wall. "Um… morning Sheila." John said smiling.

Rogue shook her head. "Are ya`ll tryin` ta redecorate?"

"More like tryin` ta make ya breakfast in bed, chè re. But we could` decide on what ya like." Remy 

told her with a big smile. 

"Than why didn` ya ask Pietro. We lived together fer a month or two, he knows what ah eat."

"Thought maybe living with those X-Geeks would change your taste if food." He said appearing behind her causing her to jump slightly.

"Speedy don` do that ta me."

"You know you like it." He whispered to her as he chuckled softly seeing her blush.

Remy had noticed this and glared hatefully at the speed demon. He didn't like the point of him making the petite blush, let alone not being able to hear what he whispered to her. "So what would ya like?"

"Ah'll make ya`ll a deal. Clean this mess up an` ah'll make breakfast."

Pietro's grin widened. "Will do boss lady!" He added a small salute.

Rogue shook her head. "Don` call me that."

Piotr walked over towards her. "I wrote her last night."

Rogue smiled at him. "Good, ah think she'll be happy ta hear from ya. An` when she reads it just a small warnin` she may be a bit angry with her reply."

He chuckled softly. "I am expecting that. And I deserve it."

"It just means how worried she is `bout ya an` how much she cares. She will expect ya ta write her regularly once she receives that ya know."

He nodded. "And I will."

Pietro glanced over from cleaning up the eggs on the floor to see Piotr and Rogue talking. He couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy. First time he felt that was when Rogue sided with Lance instead of him one night. But he saw the Russian smile and heard a soft chuckled escape him. Something neither of them had ever heard. He knew having Rogue around once again would be good, just as long as he kept her away from the Cajun.

*****************************

"What powers does she possess?" Sabretooth asked curious looking att he picture of the young blonde teenager.

"Ability of flight, and invulnerability, super strength."

"And you believe she can take it all in?"

"Yes, I do." Magneto said. "If Rogue was to hold on long enough to another mutant, she would obtain their powers and their memories. Like any new mutant she will learn to control these powers."

"And the memories?"

"I have contacted Mastermind, he will take care of the new memories Rogue will receive. Along with memories making her believe she's had these powers for a while. The girl will go into a coma."

"Finding this girl before Xavier and his mutants do will be tricky."

"Charles is able to locate mutants, not their exact position. I however am always one step ahead of my old friend. The girl believes she is doing an interview for a college. I have picked an isolated place."

"Rogue will not willingly absorb the girl."

"If influenced she will."


	21. Meeting Ms Danvers

"Good your all up, we leave now." Magneto said entering the room where the mutants were eating breakfast Rogue kindly cooked for them.

"Where are we going?"

"A secret place." Sabretooth said grinning.

The young teens eyes each other and then the two older mutants. They knew this wasn't going to be no normal trip to the mall. "Have fun." Rogue said standing up to clean dishes.

"No Rogue, you're coming along."

"What?!"

"You see there is someone we are meeting there. Someone very important for you to meet."

Rogue looked up. "What do ya mean?"

"It's not your parents if that's what you mean, but it is someone you should hate."

"Hate?"

"Father…" Pietro asked confused not liking where this was going, especially if it was going to put Rogue in danger.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." He said as he turned with his cloak swishing behind him. "Let's go quickly."

"I don't think I like this mates." John said under his breath after Sabretooth left the room so he couldn't hear him. It wasn't all the time, let alone at any time did Magneto want them to go on a mission of some type unprepared.

Remy nodded in agreement. "We keep our eyes on the chè re, no telling` what he has up his sleeves fer her."

"You okay Roguey?" Pietro asked as they made their way to the orbs.

"Ah don` know Pietro. Why would yer father have me go on some sort of thing with ya`ll. It's not lahke ah'm apart of yer team or anything` lahke that."

"I don't know Rogue, but I'll defiantly find out." He promised.

******************************

"You had better tell us where the professor is." Scott threatened.

"Keep that tone and you'll never know." Mystique told him.

"_Mother_ Rogue's life could be at stake." Kurt said angrily.

Mystique glanced at her son and sighed. "He's in the prison where he kept his brother."

"And where's Juggernaut?" Logan asked

"He's in there with him." She said sarcastically.

"Great now we have to find Juggernaut, get the professor out, and like save Rogue." Kitty said sighing.

"We'll get all of this done, Kitty." Lance told her. "Now all we have to do is find out whatever Magneto's next plan is."

"Then I suggest we move fast." Scott said.

******************************

"Where are we?" Pietro asked as they stepped out of the orbs. Into what seemed to be a back alley way near the water.

"We're meeting someone." Magneto said. "You four stay out of sight, Rogue and Sabretooth will come with me."

Rogue's green eyes widened. "No way."

"You don't have a choice." Sabretooth said grabbing her arm making sure her shirt covered her skin.

"Hey not so rough there." Pietro warned.

"Of course not lover boy." He growled as the three for them walked closer to the pier.

Rogue walked with them having no choice. If she used her powers she had a bad feeling they would kill her or worse. She saw a girl about her age with short blonde hair standing at the middle of the pier. "Ms. Danvers I presume?" Magneto asked.

"Yes, are you Mr. Lensherr?"

"Yes I am." He said. "I have a very important proposition for you."

"What is it? I mean I thought this was a job interview." The blonde asked stepping cautiously forward.

"Rogue." Magneto said as Sabretooth nudged her forwards as she turned her head and glared at him. "Shake hands with my associate."

Rogue looked at him. "Rogue she is immune to your powers." Sabretooth whispered to her as her eyes widened once again as both girls moved forwards. Magneto stood between them on one side as Sabretooth stood on the other.

Both girls slowly reached their hands out to shake as their skin touched. Rogue felt the sudden pull of her powers kick in as she tried to pull away but Sabretooth grabbed a hold of her arm and with Carol's holding them in place.

"Stop it!" Carol screamed.

"Make it stop!" Rogue screamed.

******************************

Pietro jumped to his feet hearing Rogue's scream. "Rogue…" he said as he sped off seeing Sabretooth keeping the skin to skin contact with Rogue and some girl. The three other Acolyte's showed up a few seconds later. "Father stop it!" He yelled.

"You will not interfere Pietro." Magneto said putting some sort of metal protective shield around them.

Within seconds Carol went limp along with rogue as they both fell to the ground.

A/N: hope this makes up for my long chapter. Had to finish it up even though I have a killer migraine.


	22. News Flash

"Well?" Magneto asked.

Sabretooth checked both of the girls pulses. "Their still alive."

"Good, grab Rogue and we leave."

"Father what did you do!" Pietro asked pissed beyond pissed at that moment.

"You will find out." He told his son as he used his cell phone and called for an ambulance anonymously. "We need to leave now."

"But the girl…" Piotr started.

"She will be fine." Magneto insisted as he summoned the orbs and quickly ushered the mall in. Pietro insisted on Rogue being in his.

Pietro held the unconscious Rogue in his arms feeling the orbs lift off the ground and take off. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Rogue what happened to you."

************************

"Guys you better come and like see this!" Everyone heard Kitty call from the common room.

"This afternoon a body of a young teenager was found by the pier. Yet she is still alive no one knows what happened to her. The hospital is not releasing any vital information on the girls health on weather or not something has happened to her. She is recently in a coma." The news lady said putting her hand to her ear. "This just in from the Bayville Police Station. The girl is sixteen year old carol Danvers from Manhattan, New York. Friends claim Carol was going to the pier to meet with a man they said was a Mr. Lensherr for a job interview."

Logan growled and looked at Charles. "Magneto."

"Why would he attack the girl?" Jean asked confused.

"Carol Danvers like all of you is a mutant. She holds the ability of flight, super strength, and invulnerability."

"But why attack a powerful mutant?" Kitty asked confused as well.

"If the girl is in a coma I don't believe she was attacked. I believe Magneto wanted Rogue for a reason."

"But Rogue wouldn't…"

"Not under her own will." Charles said rubbing his temples.

"If Rogue was to hold onto another mutant for a longer period of time she would receive their memories and their powers permanently."


	23. Rogue?

"Well?" Magneto asked.

"It is very hard. She is fighting me." Mastermind said.

"Well work harder! I will not have any memory of what she did inside of her."

Mastermind nodded knowing not to argue with Magneto, for he was a very powerful man and was made angry very easily. Magneto looked up as he saw Sabretooth. "Well?"

"They are… "He chuckled softly, "Restrained for the time being."

"Good, we need no interruptions."

**********************

"If Remy could just.." He muttered trying to stretch his fingers to undo his ropes.

As soon as they got out of the orbs Sabretooth knocked them unconscious. The four teens woke up with their hands tied behind their backs and their feet tied together as well. Piotr was the only one who had the Genosha collar on.

"Why did he make Rogue absorb that girl?" The Russian asked confused.

"Idon'tknow." Pietro said quickly beyond pissed off at that moment.

"Will the Sheila be okay?" John asked trying to get to his lighter.

"The chè re best be or Remy gonna blow some t`ings up."

"Your not the only one whose going to cause a ruckus mate." John said.

They looked up hearing door swing up as Magneto and Sabretooth both entered. "Where's Rogue?!" Pietro asked.

"Rogue would you come in here please?"

They four mutants looked behind the adults as Rogue calmly walked in. "Rogue!" Pietro gasped trying to get free. Sure he looked okay but he had to be sure it was her.

"Pietro calm down would ya." She said. "Ah'm fahne."

Somehow hearing her voice and the words come out of her mouth did not make the boys feel any better. Sabretooth walked around and cut their ropes as they stood up rubbing their wrists and/or ankles. Pietro recovered and walked towards Rogue. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, ah nevah felt bettah actually. Lahke ah had a real long nap." She told him smiling. "Which remahnds me ah hafta finish doin` tha dishes. Ya`ll shouldn` have let me fall asleep rahght after breakfast."

"But…"

"Have a seat gentlemen." Magneto said as soon as Rogue left the room.

"No thanks we'll stand." Pietro said glaring at his father. "Why doesn't she remember?"

"An old friend by the name of mastermind paid us a visit while you four were out cold. As far as Rogue is concerned her new _powers_ have been with her always."

"What new powers?" John asked.

"The powers the Miss Danvers once held. Ability to flight, invulnerability and super strength."

"So dat's why ya wanted the chè re."

"One reason. Rogue is quite powerful weapon now against anything we come up against."

"What else did you change of her memory?" Piotr asked.

"Just the X-Men and the Brotherhood."

"What?!"

Sabretooth chuckled. "She thinks she's been an Acolyte the entire time. She knows the existence of the X-Men and the Brotherhood. It's easier this way."

"Why?"

"Come now my son, if she remembered that she'd use her powers to get away and I know you would hate that most of all." Magneto said removing the collar around Piotr without coming near him. "None of you will mention this to her."

"Why will it bring her memory back?"

"No, but it would give her a slight headache."

"What about her other power?" John asked flicking his lighter.

"She is still untouchable, unless she wears this." He said holding the collar and moved it in front of Pietro. "It may be best for her to wear this for a while until she is used to her powers."


	24. Water Fight?

Pietro quickly made his way to the kitchen and abruptly stopped as he reached the door. Taking a couple of deep breaths he went in. Seeing Rogue humming to herself as she did the dishes. "Hey."

She turned around and smiled. "Hey yerself." She looked at the object in his hand and groaned. "Ya know mebbe yer father should have some fashion sense. If a went out with that it looks like an ugly dog collar. Mebbe he would just take the chip an` insert it inta somethin` smaller."

He forced a smile. "I'll remember to mention it to him. Need some help?"

"Sure ya can start dryin` `em."

He nodded as he set the collar on the counter and walked over taking the towel off the rack and began to dry the dishes. "So.. How was your nap?"

"It was nahce. Ah feel completely refreshed ya know."

"Yea." He said.

******************************

"We can't." Piotr said sternly.

"There is no doubt that heard about it on the news mate." John said. "Maybe they can help."

"But da boss said chè re's new powers were permanent." Remy said shuffling through his new deck of cards.

"But how long do ya think we can take the Sheila being like this? All nice and sweet."

Piotr sighs in defeat. "He is right. If we can't get her memory back or be rid of her new powers we can at least get her attitude back."

"Mebbe she don` remember Remy dat well." The Cajun said under his breath with a small smile of hope.

******************************

Rogue glanced at Pietro who looked as if he was busy concentrating on drying one spot on the plate she had handed him nearly a minute or two ago. "Ya know if ya keep rubbin` that spot ya`ll wear a hole in it and it'll be yer plate."

"Oh sorry." He said sheepishly blushing slightly as he set the dry plate away.

"Ya okay Pietro? Yer mahnd seems at be missin` today."

"Nah I'm fine Roguey."

"Don` call me that." She said glaring.

"Okay Roguey." He said smiling.

"Yer so dead." She said pointing the hose at him and squeezed as warm water hit the shocked speed demon.

"Rogue!"

******************************

The three Acolyte's jumped as they heard Pietro's yell. Scrambling to their feet they hurried to the kitchen shocked at what was before their eyes.

"No stop!" Rogue laughed as Pietro had taken control of the hose. She tried to defend herself by splashing water that was in the sink at him only causing a bigger mess.

She ducked as he aimed the hose again as the water hit the three shocked males in the doorway. Both teens stopped and turned. "Oops."

"Ya know this means war." Remy said.

"But ah didn` get ya wet. It was Pietro." Rogue said in her defense.

"But you started it." Pietro said.

"Don't think it matters now." Piotr said as he grinned.

The war was on….


	25. Pizza Time

"What is the meaning of this?" Sabertooth asked angrily as he got hit in the face with a soap covered sponge causing the teens to stop suddenly.  
  
"She started it." Pietro pointed at Rogue.  
  
"Ya deserved it." She said not denying it.  
  
"Clean this place up and order some pizza or something." He growled as he left the room shaking his head.  
  
"Now you did it." Pietro told her.  
  
"Shut up." Rogue said smacking his arm.  
  
"Ow." he said rubbing it.  
  
"Sorry." she said walking to the counter. "Ah bettah put this on." She said doing so.  
  
"Hey you go order the pizza and we'll clean up." Piotr told her handing her a towel.  
  
"Are yall sure?"  
  
"No." Pietro said.  
  
"Yes." Three voices said overruling him.  
  
"Okay, pickup or delivery?"  
  
"Do pick up it's faster sheila." John said.  
  
"Okay." She said leaving the room.  
  
"Pick-up! With-he-X-Men-and-Brotherhood-out-there! What-are-you-crazy?!"  
  
"Calm down mate." John told Pietro holding his hands out.  
  
About twenty minutes later the kitchen was dry once again before the war had begun and Rogue and Piotr were on his motorcycle on their way to Bayville Pizzeria after a long argument of Rogue even going.  
  
Piotr parked his bike as the two of them got off and put their helmets down. "Ready?"  
  
"Yea." She said nodding as the two walked in not noticing a brown colored jeep in the parking lot.  
  
"Anchovies are the best." Todd said grinning as he took a huge bite of his pizza.  
  
"God stop that." Lance groaned turning a bit green.  
  
"Taking his color." Tabitha giggled.  
  
"Looks nice on him." Amara snickered.  
  
Fred looked up at the door as his eyes widened. "Rogue…"  
  
"What?" Lance asked as he looked and saw rogue walk in followed by Piotr. "That's it." He said jumping out of his seat. "Rogue."  
  
The Southern Belle turned around. "Um.. Do ah know ya?"  
  
"It's me Lance." He said glaring at the Russian.  
  
"Oh one of tha Brotherhood members rahght?" She said giving the lady the money for their pizza.  
  
"What's wrong with you Rogue?" He asked not letting her past.  
  
"Nothin now would ya kindly move out of mah way."  
  
"Not until I get some answers." He said glaring at Piotr. "What's wrong with her? Is it because of what Magneto had her do."  
  
"What did ah do?" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Nothing, let's go." He said putting his hand on her shoulder and brushed roughly past Lance as she went outside. "She remembers nothing of you, only of your existence. You wish to help her get your friends together." 


	26. Small Talk Real short

"We can't just let them leave can we?" Amara asked.  
  
"We have no choice. Come on let's go."  
  
"Go where?" Todd asked.  
  
"To Xaver's. We need to get everyone together and quickly."  
  
"But we don't even know where we're supposed to meet them." Tabtiha said as they quickly left and hopped into the jeep.  
  
"I know." Lance said burning his tires as he sped out of the parking lot ignoring the manager who ran out yelling that they hadn't paid yet.  
  
"What if it's a trap?" Kurt asked hanging from the ceiling as he looked around the room. Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Jamie were on the couch. Bobby, Ray,  
  
Sam, Roberto, and Fred were on the floor. Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, and Jubilee were squashed in one chair while everyone else was scattered around the room.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice elf." Logan growled. "It's gonna take all of us if stripes has the memories of that girl in her head."  
  
"She didn't seem to be confused." Amara said.  
  
"She's right." Tabitha said popping a bubble in her mouth. "She seemed normal, okay more like Jean/Kitty normal but normal."  
  
"Hey!" Two girls said.  
  
"She had that weird collar on." Fred said.  
  
"So Magneto is either afraid her powers will hurt herself or that she'll turn on them." Hank said thinking as he continued to jot down notes.  
  
"You said she didn't remmeber you." Ororo asked.  
  
"That's right. Not at first she didn't. She just mentioned me as a member of the Brotherhood." Lance siad.  
  
"Mastermind must be helping him." Mystique said angrily. "He is the only mutant I know of with the ability to alter memories." 


	27. Plans

"So what do we do?" Kitty asked nervously.

"We come up with a plan." Scott said taking charge.

Lance scuffed at this idea. "Oh yea great idea genius. While you're thinking of this great plan of yours who knows what Magneto could be telling Rogue. She could attack us next time she sees us."

"Scott I hate to say it but Lance is right." Jean said ignoring the glare from him. "We need to come up with some sort of quick action."

"Ja and get Rogue out of there quickly as possible." Kurt added.

"Apparently that big guy was eager to help us or he wouldn't have said anything to Lance right?" Tabitha asked. "So we find a way to get a hold of him."

"Right we just call Magneto's hide out and ask for the big metal dude?" Bobby asked shaking his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Look I know of a place okay. We leave tonight, keep your guard up at all times. For all we know Sabretooth would be following them or something."

"Leave him to me." Logan growled.

"So we better suit up." Scott said standing up and stretching a bit.

"I will contact Evan and see if he can rally the Morlocks in case we need back up." Ororo said as Xavier nodded. "Get a hold of Leech as well, just as a precaution."

** B **

"Well?" Pietro asked as he leaned against Piotr's doorframe.

"Tonight." He said as he took a clean change of clothes from his drawer and headed to the bathroom.

Pietro sighed as he closed his eyes thinking. It was a chance they had to take. Now all they had to do was sneak out without his father, the big kitty, or Rogue seeing them. "Hey Petey."

He looked over and glared at who called him that, his heart flipped for a second as he saw her. Her hair was wet and clung to her face as she used a towel to dry it. No make up worn on her face, and she was wearing baggy clothing. "Rogue… hey didn't I say not to call me that."

"Yea but ya get away with callin me 'Roguey' so all fairs in love an war rahght?"

Pietro smirked. "Right."

"So what are we doin tonaght?"

"Actually the guys and I were going to see a movie, sort of a guys night out." He said hoping not to hurt her.

"Fahne bah me." She said smiling. "Just as long as ya bring me home some popcorn."

"It's a promise."

"Well chere is ya wanted popcorn, Gambit could easily make it fer ya." The swift Cajun said coming up behind her.

Pietro narrowed his eyes at the red-eyed Cajun. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the 'movie' Cajun?"

"But I am." He said grinning.


End file.
